


Ill Gotten Gains

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Chocolate Overdose, Community: oz_magi, Humor, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, canon AU, pinch hit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>...if he had anything to do with it, as soon as they called lights out he was wrapping Chris’ cock in chocolate brownies and swallowing him whole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Gotten Gains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roguemarche](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Roguemarche).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur , my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** Written for Roguemarche for Oz Magi 2008. Originally posted on January 3, 2009. A last minute pinch hit.
> 
> **My prompts:  
> **  
>  Pairing: Beecher/Keller  
>  **Prompt Phrase:** “Beecher, it has been, what, 20, 30 years now?”  
>  **Canon/AU/Either:** AU please  
>  **Special Requests:** Humor, Smut welcome(preferably with Chris on top)

As he stood against the rail overlooking the quad watching Chris play poker with a couple of bikers, Toby smiled. Life, he thought, can sometimes be good even in a hellhole like Oz. Sure, his parole was shot so he wasn’t getting out of prison anytime soon, and he hadn’t seen his children in years, but as horrible as things were in his life he had a decent job for this place, friends like Sister Pete and O’Reily, a man who loved him more than life itself, and hard won chocolate in the pod behind him. And if he had anything to do with it, as soon as they called lights out he was wrapping Chris’ cock in chocolate brownies and swallowing him whole.

He knew how different his life here could have been. If Chris hadn’t told McManus what Schillinger and Metzger were up to, Toby could have been crippled for life in that gym. But Chris hadn’t been able to betray him like that and once he got out of protective custody, Toby had forgiven him. They’d spent years battling with Schillinger and the Aryans, but they’d survived and had even arranged a truce now that Schillinger was dead. Now, despite the fact that he was still in Oz, life was pretty good.

O’Reily sauntered by, acting all chill and laid back and Toby turned away from the rail and headed into his pod, O’Reily trailing casually behind him. It wouldn’t do for the new fish to know he’d been in on the scam, after all. Toby passed O’Reily’s cut of the goods to him. They disappeared into the pocket of his hoodie as Toby stuck the bundle of cash O’Reily had exchanged it for into his pocket. He’d have to wait to count it later, but Toby got the idea that they’d done well for themselves this time.

“Thanks, man. I’m really looking forward to those brownies.” He headed out of the pod, but turned back at the last second his eyes bright with laughter. “Oh, tell Keller that was beautiful work today. Couldn’t have pulled a better hustle myself. When he started spouting all that shit about you two being brothers growing up together. ‘What’s it been, Toby, 20, 30 years now we’ve been fucking?’ Shit. I thought I was going to lose it, right there. Almost couldn't keep a straight face."

Toby laughed. “Yeah, that one guy, Reynolds, he just gave in right then, didn’t he? He wasn’t paying a bit of attention to the game after that. He might as well have just handed us his brownies and walked away.”

Ryan agreed, leaning up against the doorpost after a quick glance around. “But the homeboy, it’s weird the way his own buddies just sat there and watched him lose his homemade chocolate chip cookies to you two."

“I’m still surprised at the way nobody lets the new fish know what’s going on. It’s been over a year since the last time anyone warned a newbie what we were up to.”

“Hell, even the hacks get off watching you two get their goodies away from them. I guess they figure it's better to learn from you guys and lose some brownies than learn from some Aryan fuck and lose their cherry. It's kind of like…” O’Reily grinned at the thought – “…like it’s become an Em City tradition, is what it is. Everyone looses their first visitor’s baked goods to you two.”

Toby smiled at that. “A rite of passage? I like that. Well, it works out well all around, doesn’t it? How’d you make out on the side bets?”

“You guy’s cut is close to two hundred bucks.”

“Excellent!”

“Yeah, not bad. We make a good team,” Ryan said with a well-pleased grin right before he headed out. He passed Keller on the way up the stairs and then it was just the two of them. Chris headed straight for the brownies, but pulled his hand back when it was smacked.

“Ow. What the hell was that for?” Chris pouted at Toby with a sideways glance at the brownies as if he was trying to figure out the best way to get around Toby to get to the good stuff.

“Oh no you don’t. You’ve already had three brownies.” Toby pulled out a couple of cookies. “Here. This will have to tide you over. I’m saving the brownies for after lights out.”

“Lights out?” Chris looked intrigued by that as he bit into a double chocolate chunk cookie. He looked impressed and Toby didn’t blame him. The cookies were excellent. “Mmmm…these are pretty good, huh? I guess I can make do for now.”

Toby swooped in for a quick chocolate cookie flavored kiss, backing off when a hack banged on the Plexiglas with a half-hearted complaint of, “It’ll keep until lights out, guys.”

Toby flushed and turned away as Keller jumped up onto his bunk and leaned against the wall, smirking as he ate his cookies.

* * *

Just before lights out, Toby grabbed a brownie and leaned against the sink unwrapping the treat noisily. Waiting until he had Chris’ undivided attention, he slowly pinched off a bit of the sticky brownie, bringing it to his mouth and licking it inside before closing his eyes and moaning appreciatively. When he opened his eyes again, Chris had put his magazine down and was staring hungrily at Toby.

He wasn’t sure if it was the brownie that was appealing to Chris or Toby or both, but he took advantage of the interest to pinch off another bit and slip it into his mouth as seductively as he knew how. After he’d swallowed, his sticky forefinger followed the bit of brownie into his mouth and he sucked enthusiastically until he’d removed every trace of brownie.

He slowly pulled his finger out and slipped the next finger in with a wicked smile. This time it was Chris that moaned. “Toby…”

Toby pulled his finger out with a pop and reached for another bit of brownie, this time choosing to use the tip of his tongue to transfer the brownie from his fingers to his mouth. Chris grabbed his cock right through the material of his pants, squeezing rhythmically. “That’s really hot, Toby. I want to be the one sucking brownie off your fingers. As a matter of fact, I’d like to…”

He was interrupted by the sound of, “Lights Out!” and the loud popping noise that always accompanied the banks of lights snapping off one section after another.

Chris stayed where he was until the last bank had snapped off then jumped out of his bunk and closed in on Toby. It never got totally dark in Em City, so Chris has plenty of light to see Toby pull off another bit of the gooey brownie, holding it out to Chris like he was going to feed him the treat. When he got close enough, Toby pulled back, using it like bait to tempt Chris even closer to him. Then he popped the brownie bite in his mouth and started chewing, smirking evilly.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Chris dove into Toby’s mouth after the bite and Toby had to move fast to keep the brownie in his other hand from getting squished between them when Chris’ chest hit Toby’s forcefully, his arms going around Toby and holding him close. Their tongues fought over brownie and then dueled just because they could, deepening the kiss as they got more involved in each other and less involved in the chocolate.

When they finally parted, Toby reached over and pinched off some more brownie and held it out to Chris who took the brownie and Toby’s fingers into his mouth, making both of them moan this time.

There was a sharp rap on the Plexiglas as that asshole Yardley walked by swinging his stick and mumbling something about fuckin’ faggots, but neither of them moved. They knew that after the other hacks had no luck cooling him down, the Warden himself had taken Yardley aside and told him he’d given up on keeping Toby and Chris apart and told him to lay off. So unless they made things impossible for the hacks to ignore, they got left alone for the most part.

Like the time Toby had come face to face with Murphy, pressed up against the Plexiglas while Chris fucked him from behind, smearing Toby's come into the clear wall between him and Murphy. Oh yeah. That had definitely been too much to ignore. Toby grinned at the memory of the shocked look on Murphy's face. That alone had practically been worth a week in the hole.

As soon as Yardley was gone, Chris went back to sucking on Toby’s finger, his tongue laving it thoroughly before releasing it. Toby reached in again and smeared Chris’ lips with chocolate that was getting gooier every minute he held it in his warm hand. Before Chris could suck his fingers in his mouth, Toby attacked his lips, sucking and licking and dipping into his mouth before going back to his lips again.

He could feel Chris’ hips moving against his own, that lovely fat cock nudging against his hip and Toby finally opened his mouth again for another long, sexy kiss. God, he could kiss! He never got tired of that, but right now he wanted more. He took a step forward, forcing Chris to back up towards the bunks and Chris took the hint and quickly pulled Toby with him onto the bottom bunk which was currently covered with both their towels.

Chris reached for the blanket to get to the sheets underneath, but Toby grabbed his wrist with one slightly sticky hand and grinned. “Oh no you don’t. I’m not sleeping on sticky sheets tonight. That stuff stays there until I’m good and through with you.”

“Oh? You got plans for me, Beecher? What're you gonna do? You gonna eat me like that brownie, Toby?” Chris’ voice was enough to make Toby skip right past the preliminaries, but he’d had this planned out all afternoon and he wasn’t gonna give up now.

“Oh yeah. That’s exactly what I have in mind.” He deepened his own voice and practically growled at Chris. “Take your clothes off. Now.”

Chris looked at him, admiration in his eyes. He stood up, grabbed the hem of his wifebeater and pulled it off slowly and sensually. “Like this, Toby? Is this what you want?” He reached for the button on his pants and stripped out of them and his underwear, making a show for his lover, who appreciated every minute of it. Toby grabbed his own cock right through his boxers, leaving a sticky handprint when he finally let go to pull Chris to him for another brownie-filled kiss.

He finally pulled away and pushed Chris back on the bunk, telling him to grab a pillow for his head as he lay across the bunk, his head and shoulders on the Plexiglas wall between their pod and their neighbor’s. He got comfortable while Toby was covering the brownie up again and sticking it at the bottom of the bunk. It might come in handy later. But for now, the hand that had held the brownie all this time was covered in sticky chocolate, and that was all he needed.

Toby knelt between Chris’ spread legs and grinned at him. “I had this all planned out, Chris. I was going to make a sandwich out of two pieces of brownie and your cock, but I think I like this better. Besides, my dad always said you should always be flexible when new opportunities came around.” And with that he grabbed Chris’ hard-on with his sticky hand and smeared it liberally with gooey, sweet brownie.

It looked like Chris couldn’t decide whether to laugh or moan. His eyes were wide open, surprised, and his mouth hung open. “Jesus, Toby. What the hell?”

Toby looked up at him and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. “The better to eat you with, my dear.” Then he licked a wide stripe up the bottom of Chris’ cock and Chris’ head fell back and hit the wall with a bump.

“Oh, fuck.”

It was a heartfelt sentiment, Toby could tell as he went to work, licking and sucking the sticky mess off Chris’ cock, moaning at the taste of Chris' precome mixed with the chocolate. Savory and sweet, a delicious combination, he thought, with a creamy filling inside. He almost snorted at that, but he had his mouth full, so he did his best to repress it and kept his humor internal for now.

He got his hands on Chris’ balls, rolling and squeezing them gently, just the way Chris liked it. He felt like purring when Chris put his hands on his head, running his fingers through Toby’s hair, tugging gently, just because he knew Toby like it. When Chris started talking to him, his already hard cock practically sat up and begged. That low, sexy voice always did him in and tonight was no exception.

“God, Toby. I love your mouth. It’s so fucking good. Hot and wet, and when you start sucking me like that, with your tongue swirling around…yeah – like that – you make me crazy. I’d do anything for you, Toby. You’re everything to me. When you get down on your knees in front of me, it makes me the most important man in the world. All because you want me, no one else but me.

“God, Toby, you gotta stop soon. If you don’t I’m gonna pop. And I don’t want to do that, yet. I want to be inside you when I come. I wanna fuck you so hard you’re gonna feel me next week. When I’m inside you, there’s nothing better in the whole world. That’s where I belong, Toby. That’s where I’ll always belong.”

When Chris gently pushed his head back, Toby let go of his treat, licking up one last drip of chocolaty precome off the tip then wiping his hands off on his boxers before letting them drop to the floor. Chris pulled him onto the bunk and he spread his legs, letting Chris’ bulk settle between them. Chris took his mouth in a forceful kiss and Toby sighed into his mouth. He loved this.

He loved the powerful muscles of Chris’ back that flexed under his hands as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ shoulders. He loved the strong legs that spread his thighs even further apart, pushing with his knees to pull Toby’s body off the mattress so his ass was resting on Chris’ thighs. He really loved the strong fingers Toby coated liberally with the lube Chris grabbed from under the pillow, the fingers that knew the most intimate parts of his body well enough to slip inside him without fumbling, aiming straight for his sweet spot and hitting it unerringly.

He loved how well Chris knew his body. How did that saying go? Chris played Toby’s body like a fine violin. And Toby responded just as well as that violin. He practically hummed with pleasure. Chris pulled his fingers out and Toby held his breath. When Chris slid into him on a low moan of pleasure, Toby sighed again. Oh, yes.

They moved together, Chris’ hips grinding into Toby in a circle, making him feel Chris’ cock like it was everywhere all at once. The pace was slow and leisurely, like they had all the time in the world and were determined to take it all. Chris bent his head to Toby’s chest, teasing one nipple then the other, biting them gently, pulling on the sensitive nubs and drawing gasps out of Toby. He arched his back to give Chris better access and got a laugh for his efforts.

“You’re so easy, Toby. Just give you a little attention and you’ll do anything, won’t you?”

“Not anything.” He gasped, wondering why the breathy sounds Chris was making sounded so much sexier than his wheezy, panted words. “I still won’t do windows, no matter what how much you torture me.”

Chris laughed and raised his head, aiming for Toby’s mouth once again. Toby ran his hands down Chris’ back, then zeroed in on his favorite spot, one hand on each of Chris’ ass cheeks, squeezing and running his fingers lightly up and down his crack. He needed more. This leisurely pace was driving him insane and he knew just what to do to get what he wanted.

He slipped one finger between Chris’ ass cheeks, moving lower with each pass. Chris pulled away from their kiss to pant heavily into his neck. “Toby. That’s so good. Fuck, Toby, what you do to me.”

Toby groaned loudly at the sharp pain when Chris bit down at the junction of his shoulder and his neck. Oh god, that was going to show. Sister Pete’d rib him all day for that one. But he didn’t care. The suction was paced with the rhythm Chris’ hips were moving inside Toby and it felt good, inside and out. Then Chris moved away slightly, but before Toby could complain, Chris pulled himself up on his elbows, wrapped his arms under Toby and gripped him firmly.

Toby let out a gasp and grabbed Chris’ ass hard, holding on, because he knew what Chris was doing. Yes. This was what Toby needed. “Do it, Chris. Now.” His voice sounded thin and reedy in his ears, but he really couldn’t care less. The important thing was that Chris was getting ready to move. The first hit felt like lightening in his spine, hard and pounding right on his prostate and Toby saw stars. “God yes!”

Chris moved fast and powerfully, his hips pistoning into Toby and making him flush with pleasure. He hung on as best he could, moving his hands up to Chris’ waist to get a better grip. When Toby pulled his knees up, bracketing Chris’ hips, his position shifted slightly and it felt like Chris was able to stroke even deeper into him. For just a second, Toby stopped breathing.

The new angle was putting more pressure on Toby’s cock, wedged between his and Chris’ stomachs, and he felt a rising heat running through him. He shuddered helplessly, digging his fingers into the muscle of Chris’ back, holding tight. He could tell Chris was almost there, too, and he concentrated, trying to squeeze Chris’ cock and make him come. But it was hard to control his muscles when they were trembling the way they were, so he finally just gave up and let his orgasm come, blowing him away and whiting out his vision.

He felt Chris come a minute or so later, but it was all he could do to just lie there and gasp. When Chris collapsed to the side he marshaled all his efforts into lifting one hand to pat at him awkwardly. When his breathing had slowed down a bit, Chris laughed, and Toby opened one eye and blinked at him groggily.

“Jesus, Beecher. I’m all sticky!”

Toby laughed. “That’s what the towels are for. And the washcloths.”

“What washcloths?”

Toby’s arm flew out disjointedly and he fumbled around for a bit on the floor before he came up with two wet cloths. “They’re kind of cool now, but at least they’re wet. They’ll get the worst off, anyway.”

Chris laughed as he wiped chocolate and lube and come off his body haphazardly. “Always thinking ahead, huh, Toby? I like that about you. Well, that and the way you whine when I’m pounding into you.”

Toby paused in his cleaning. “I whine? That’s horrible.”

“No it’s not. I love it. You only do it when you lose control and I’m the only one that gets to hear it. I think it’s the best sound in the world.” Chris threw his washcloth on the floor and pulled the blanket back, letting Toby slide in next to him. Toby knew they’d have to separate eventually, Chris going back to his upper bunk, but for now he was content just to lie there, listening to Chris breathe.

Out of nowhere, the image of a sticky, half-eaten brownie drifted into Toby's mind. Mmm, brownie. He raised his head carefully, searching in the dimly lit room until his eyes lit on the crumpled paper it was wrapped in lying on the floor. He looked at Chris, then back at the brownie then back at Chris again. If he was careful, maybe he could stretch out his leg and use his toes to pull it to him without waking Chris.


End file.
